For the Sake of Love
by PreppyLove31
Summary: "Even if it was good or bad memories, she was thankful because she loved and was loved and that was enough for her and for that she could honestly face the truth, it was time for her to let go."


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE ITS CHARACTERS! ALL OWNERSHIP GOES TO THE MAKERS OF THE EPIC ANIME SERIES. :D

**For the sake of Love**

She couldn't stay there anymore. The silence was absolutely deafening to her. She didn't know where all the happiness and love went. They've been married for 7 years now. The first 3 years of their marriage was absolutely beautiful. With so much love and memories made during those 3 years of their marriage was enough for her. She could honestly face the truth, it was time for her to go.

Everything went downhill when her and her husband lost their youngest daughter a year ago, she was only 4 years old. They didn't know what happened. They had the whole family over to celebrate her 4th birthday. The last thing Kagome remembered was embracing her young raven haired daughter before sending her off to play with her friends while her husband was at the BBQ grill laughing with his brothers.

The next moment, there were screams. As kagome ran towards the young children she saw a raven haired little girl with pink lips and a pale face lying on the ground absolutely motionless, looking at her. Kagome's heart felt so heavy she thought her body was going to give up on her. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha heard his wife scream and in a flash, he was beside kagome with everyone surrounding them. Inuyasha calmed kagome down as he picked up his little girl bridal style and put her gently in the car. Everyone followed behind kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome held her husband's hand as she embraced her little girl. "Inuyasha hurry! My baby! She's so cold." Inuyasha did nothing but nod.

They waited 5 hours in the emergency room. Kagome glanced at her husband, who had his head down, and saw him just blankly staring at the floor. She knocked him out of his thoughts as she slowly embraced his hand. He looked over at her and saw her fears, realizing that he wasn't the only one in pain, he sighed and quickly embraced her. Kagome closed her eyes as her tears fell.

Their little daughter Jade quietly passed away an hour later. No words in the world could describe what they were going through but even in the cruelest of heartaches, kagome was only concerned with one person, Inuyasha. She knew how much he loved their little girl. She told herself to be strong and to be there for her husband because from now on, they're going to have to work things out and she did just that. Well, she tried at least.

From then on, Inuyasha spent much of his time at work. She was alone 5 days a week. If he was to come home, it was just to shower, change, eat and then go back. She tried relighting their romance but every time she tried, he would just remove her hands and say he has to work or he's too tired. She didn't care, she was actually determined to fix their marriage no matter what. Giving up was not an option, until she saw him, with another woman.

She had decided to visit him when he caught them in the lounge, she hid at the corner and saw him, smile. She knew was suppose to lash out at him but it wasn't that. It was his smile, she hadn't seen him smile like that ever since their daughter passed away and to see him smile again and a genuine smile at that, made her happy. She looked at his face and saw how he was before their daughter passed.

Kagome's smiled faded and she looked away, not because of him but because of herself. She scoffed at herself and told herself how naïve she was to think that their marriage could pick up where they left off. . She didn't care about herself though, if he was happy then she was and if he wasn't happy, then she knew exactly what to do. She weakly smiled and glanced at him one more time. This time, she knew exactly what to do.

She didn't want to leave without seeing her husband one last time. So in the morning, she got up early to make breakfast. Inuyasha made his way downstairs and was about to leave when kagome convinced him to eat breakfast. She tried cracking jokes but Inuyasha would only faintly smile and just eat his breakfast, not making eye contact with her. Kagome sighed and forced herself to smile, "I'll see you out." She walked her husband to his car but before he could get inside kagome grabbed his hand.

He stopped and glanced at her with blank eyes while she looked at him intently. In that moment she looked in his eyes, she saw all the good memories, the love and pain they went through and for that, it was time to let him go. This was her way of saying goodbye. Inuyasha just looked at her like what he does any other day but for him, he saw that there was something different about his wife today, in the way she made breakfast and in the way she looked at him just now.

Kagome cupped his face with her hands and smiled. Inuyasha tilted his head, "Kagome are you….okay" Kagome chuckled and nodded, "Yep, don't worry, never better." Inuyasha faintly smiled, "Ok, I'll see you after work then, I'm coming home early. " Kagome nodded, trying to find the strength to not have second thoughts because of what he just said. She pressed her forehead against his, "Inuyasha, No matter what…I'll always love you. You know that right?" Kagome looked him in the eyes as Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Of course."

It was mid day, Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in their room, sitting on her side of the bed. She glanced at their family portrait beside their bed and smiled as long awaited tears finally made its way down her face. She hadn't cried for almost a year. She knew how much this was going to hurt, letting go but she knew it was the right thing to do. She saw the signs 6 months ago but she just wanted to stick around and fight a little longer. She quietly got up and made her way downstairs.

Passing by her daughters room, she stopped and looked inside. She saw nothing but beautiful memories in this room. She saw her and her husband putting jade to sleep for the first time in their home. She saw herself waking up in the middle of the night to feed her baby girl and read her the 'snow white' fairytale book. She saw her husband taking care of jade the first time she got sick. She saw them running around the whole room trying to chase their little girl because she refused to shower. She saw herself sneaking in her baby's room at midnight on her birthday to kiss her and wish her a happy birthday. _'Her last birthday'_

Kagome looked away and wiped away her tears. She sighed and started making her way downstairs. As she did, she had one last final look around the house. She did not regret anything, whatsoever; Even if it was good or bad memories, she was thankful because she loved and was loved and that was enough for her.

She stood at the doorway and saw her car parked at the front with her suitcases already packed. She bid her farewells to the housemaids, guards and butlers. She had to leave before sadness and disappointment completely overthrew her. She made her way down towards her car and stood beside it. She let out a deep sigh as to know that she had finally let go of every pain and heartache in that one breathe.

She silently glanced up towards the modern day beautiful two story home. 5 bedrooms 7 bathrooms, its own parking lot, a private home theatre inside, a swimming pool in the backyard, a beautiful garden, a manmade stream that surrounds a garden house and a memory that will forever live inside this house. Although it was a pretty big house, they made memories in every room of that house.

With nothing more to say or do, she got in the car and left, disappearing out the gate. Kagome glanced at the passenger seat, where it had two pairs of small peach sandals that are decorated with flowers. Taking a breath then facing forward, a genuine smile made its way on her lips. For the first time in a long time, she was finally looking forward.


End file.
